In recent years, an electronic apparatus including a liquid immersion tank for storing a refrigerant and a plurality of electronic apparatuses stored in the liquid immersion tank has started to be used (for example, International Publication Pamphlet No. WO 2016/088280). In such an electronic apparatus, a plurality of electronic apparatuses are cooled by being immersed in a refrigerant.